The present invention relates to a power cable binder mounting arrangement for a power supply device in which the power cable binder can be set between a first position received inside the casing of the power supply device, and a second position to hold the power cable of the power supply device in an arranged condition.
A power supply device has a power cable extended from transverse side thereof for connection to a power supply outlet. When receiving the power supply device, the user may wind the power cable round the casing of the power supply device. When winding the power cable round the casing of the power supply device, the conductors in the power cable may easily be broken.